


Strangers in the night

by Tiara48



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love at First Sight, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partners to Lovers, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara48/pseuds/Tiara48
Summary: Akaashi thought he found his true and only love as a 15 years old, years later and with the man of his dreams by his side he starts to wonder if there's more out there than just that.At the same time, Miya Atsumu falls in love with certain boy from his team, trying his best to understand every side of him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Strangers in the night

Friday night, 9 pm.

The week was finally over, and Udai-sensei had finally manage to finish the next chapter for his soon-to-be-finished manga series. It had been an exhausting week, but Akaashi Keiji was finally allowed to rest, to enjoy his precious weekend sleeping in his comfortable bed.

Or so he thought, until he heard his cell phone ringing and the loud knocking on the door. He sighed, knowing well enough who was the one at his door, but before he could even get up of the couch said door burst open.

"AKAAAASHIIII!" His boyfriend yelled, making his way to the couch. "How are you, my love~?!"

"For fuck's sake…"

"Oh, are you mad…?"

"Why?" He had to stop himself from raising his voice. "Why on earth would you enter so loudly into my house? Why would you do that on a friday night? Why would you do that when you know well enough that that's the only night I get to rest?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bother you…" He looked at him with puppy eyes, and that was enough for Akaashi to notice how harsh he had been.

"No, no… It's okay, I'm just tired… You know how difficult Udai-sensei can be…"

"Hey, I know you're tired, baby" Bokuto sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry I came out of nowhere on your free night, I just thought it would be good for you to do something outside of your house".

"I guess it makes sense…" He sighed, already knowing his night was not going to end peacefully. "Where do you want to go?"

~ ~ ~ ~

"Please, explain to me again what I'm suppose to do in this party of yours…"

"Help me getting a boy madly in love? I already told you, are you that slow, Samu?"

"I was suppose to make food, you piece of garbage! I never agreed on helping you to get laid! I don't even get this plan of yours, Tsumu" Miya Osamu was absolutely tired of his brother's bullshit, but he had already agreed to be on that party.

He looked around, Atsumu's house was so clean and tidy to the point it was unsettling. Why was he putting so much effort into one single boy? He had never, not even once in his whole life, ever thought that Atsumu would do so much for someone. Atsumu was in love, so deep in love he ended up feeling a little jealous. How dared his brother feel something he had never felt? It was unfair.

_'How dare you live the happiest life so soon?'_

"The plan is simple, you just need to bump into him, pushing him into the safety of my arms. And at that exact moment, you will give the dj a sign to put a romantic song, the fucking most romantic moment in human history. What do you think?" Atsumu seemed proud of his childish plan, and genuinely excited about it.

"It's a horrible plan and it makes me want to die" He said, not looking at his brother in the eye. "But at least we are both dying, because he's killing you the moment you lie a hand on him".

"Omi-kun would never hurt me! He's scared of germs, he would hate being anywhere near blood!"

He had only seen Sakusa Kiyoomi on games, never actually talked to him, and he didn't expect that the first time being in a room with him would be because of Atsumu's plan. He knew nothing about him, but at the same time he knew everything. Everything his brother had told him about Sakusa went through his mind as he made his way into the kitchen, every little detail bothering him as he cooked. Sakusa didn't like germs, and he always wore that boring looking mask, not needing to even show his smug smile as he mocked Atsumu. Osamu was surprised that his brother could like someone like Sakusa, but he couldn't bring himself to judge him when he seemed so happy.

As time went by, and the food was finally ready (Without Atsumu's help), one by one his twin guests started arriving. He could easily recognize them as other Black Jackals members, all of them and some of their friends, all except one, the one that mattered. Hinata Shouyou was laughing around, making everyone near him have a good time, Bokuto Koutarou was being the center of attention, and Miya Atsumu was suffering in silence as he stared at the door, drinking from his beer bottle.

Sakusa Kiyoomi nowhere to be found.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

"It's your fourth beer, and he's not coming" Osamu looked at his brother, worried.

"HE IS! I KNOW HE'S COMING!"

"He's not, dumb".

"You are just jealous cause you have no one…" Atsumu muttered, but Osamu could still hear him.

"What did you just-".

The door opened, and Sakusa Kiyoomi entered the house. Atsumu immediately got up from his seat, leaving his almost empty bottle behind as he went to Sakusa's encounter. Osamu noticed the way Atsumu smiled as he talked to him, and couldn't help but to notice how the Sakusa leaned into Atsumu's touch, probably taking advantage of the fact that his brother was a little drunk.

Even idiots got chances.

"They won't work together…" 

"Eh?" Osamu looked in the direction of the voice. His gaze met with a black-haired boy looking into the couple direction. "What do you mean by that? Don't you think they look good together?"

"They do… I just know".

He took his time to look at him. The boy was pretty, fluffy black hair and two beautiful greenish eyes hidden behind some black-framed glasses. Maybe he had stared too much, but he noticed the bags under his eyes and how pale he looked. He immediately rushed into the kitchen, coming back with some onigiri in a plate, he loved the expression on the boy face as he saw it.

"You look like you haven't slept in three days and haven't ate anything at all today, you can have this".

It took less than five minutes for the boy to finish the whole plate.

"Thanks. Do I really look that shitty?"

"Not really, I just noticed you look tired. What are you even doing in a party if you haven't rested?"

"I came with Bokuto-san, he said it would be good for me. And he wanted to spend more time together… But there he is".

"What a guy, I wouldn't leave you alone like that" Osamu said, and he immediately regretted it. Why would he say that? He didn't even knew that guy.

"I see, you are as flirty as your brother" The stranger gifted him with a warm smile before pulling a little card from his pocket and handing it to him.

"Akaashi Keiji, editor" He smiled back. "Are you giving me your number in case I write a book?"

"I'm giving you my business card because I liked your rice balls, I'm looking forward to get to eat them again when you have your Tokio branch".

"You are quite funny for someone with such a serious expression, I remember you know, you used to be Fukurodani's setter. Man, you were such a good player…"

"Please, don't compliment me like that, you were an excellent player, I always wondered why did you give up on volleyball".

"Well… I loved playing, and I was really happy while doing so, but it wasn't what I wanted to do with my life. I was good, but being good at something doesn't mean you have to do it your whole life".

"I totally get it" Akaashi looked on Bokuto's direction. "There were things I definitely loved about playing, but that doesn't mean you can't move on. You should be able to give up and seek for other paths in life… Even if you loved with all your heart you will need to move on someday…"

"You are talking about more than volleyball, right?" He could feel the sadness in Akaashi's voice as he spoke.

"Maybe".

"Sooo… Why do you think that Atsumu and Sakusa won't work together?"

"They are too different from each other, that's the reason" He said, as he was just stating the facts.

"I don't see the problem with being a little different, and they are both jerks, not that different".

"Atsumu is extroverted, a party boy, he's bright and funny, he's the kind of person who feels like he has the whole world on his hands. And Sakusa is the calm and collected type, an introvert, he looks like the kind of guy who takes everything serious".

"I still fail to see why would that be a problem…"

"They might like each other, and maybe they will become a couple one day, and everything is going to be perfect. They will live everyday thinking how lucky they are, and they will have fun… But one day, the fun times are going to be over, and all that happiness will become a cage. Everything will be perfect… But you just… end up wanting to run away, because you can't take it anymore".

"Well, when that happens… You just break up and look for another love, why not doing that?"

"Because that person is the love of your life, and you thought all those years that they were the one for you, and you feel guilty, because that's what they told you too… But there are days where you just want to rest a little, and they can't give you that anymore".

"I think, that maybe you should be honest about it, they won't change for the better if you just stay quiet and take it".

Akaashi smiled again, so warm and small that Osamu thought it might be just his imagination. When their eyes met, the whole room felt different, and for a moment he thought he could hear a love song playing in his head.

But the song was real, and it came from the worst possible place.

His brother.

"This is a song I want to dedicate to someone special out there… Thanks for coming, everyone" Atsumu said, holding a really damaged karaoke mic.

"You are drunk, asshole!" Somebody said from the crowd, but that didn't stopped him.

_Strangers in the night_

_Exchanging glances_

_Wondering in the night_

_What were the chances~_

"Oh, god…" Osamu tried to hold his laughter. "He's so fucking embarrassing".

_We'd be sharing love_

_Before the night was through~?_

"See? A total party boy" Akaashi looked back at him.

_Something in your eyes_

_Was so inviting_

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not like him at all!"

"If you say so…" He gave him a smirk.

_Something in your smile_

_Was so exciting_

"Please, don't compare me with that asshole".

"Oh, I would never dare to do that"

_Something in my heart_

_Told me I must have you~_

"We should hang out together someday" He said without thinking, realising too late to regret it. "I mean, you know, I want to get to know you when you are not actually dying from exhaustion".

"That would be nice, I would love to" He answered politely. "But, on one condition".

"Look at you, half-dead and still asking for a compensation, say your price".

"I will go if you prepare more of your delicious rice balls".

_Strangers in the night_

_Two lonely people_

_We were strangers in the night_

"It's always a pleasure to cook for someone like you…" Osamu couldn't help but to stare at him. He looked for something in his pocket. "You can have my business card too".

_Up to the moment when we said our first hello_

"Thanks, I appreciate it" When Akaashi reached out for the card, Osamu didn't resist the urge to hold his hand.

_Little did we know_

"I'll wait for your call…" He got closer, almost as if his body was working on autopilot.

_Love was just a glance away_

_A warm embracing dance away_

"Akaaaaashi~" Bokuto appeared behind Akaashi, hugging him by the waist, leaving a kiss on his cheek. "How are you doing, love? Are you making friends? I told you this was going to be good for you".

"Yes, I was making friends… Are you tired of partying already? Want to go home? It was really nice to meeting you… Thank you" Akaashi got up from the couch and made his way to the door, Bokuto following him like a puppy.

Once he left, Osamu couldn't hear the song anymore, it felt as if the world had suddenly stopped. 

**~ ~ ~ ~**

"Omi-Omi~ did you like my song?" Atsumu stood next to Sakusa, looking at him. He loved his face, his cute little moles, that rare and smug smile of his.

"I had heard worst, to be honest…" Sakusa was calm, not having drank anything all night.

"Did you notice who I was dedicating it to~? You should guess~ Come one, guess~"

"I don't need to guess, you idiot, I already now…" He stayed quiet for a moment, without daring to look at him. 

"If you already know… Why won't you look at me?"


	2. Old devil moon

Dating could be a real pain in the ass for Miya Atsumu most of the time, mostly because of his personality and his inability to understand other people. He knew that well enough, and he never really liked anyone to the point of making an actual effort to change that part of himself. It wasn't like he never got crushes or anything, the multiple nights he spended thinking about not-so-innocent scenarios with his high school captain were proof enough of that, but even in that case he was certain that having a relation with his senpai was not worth that much commitment. One night stands? He didn't have a problem with those as people didn't care for his shitty personality, his looks were always more than enough.

Miya Atsumu didn't need love.

At least until certain boy with dark curly hair, beautiful moles and dead fish eyes walked into Black Jackals training.

He had met Sakusa Kiyoomi before, in all-japan training camp, but seeing him again hitted completely different. He was taller, his curly bangs styled, his dead fish-like eyes as empty as before, but there he was, and when those empty eyes met his he could notice something in them, something that was calling for him.

At first, he had dismiss the feeling growing in his chest as mere attraction, just a simple crush for a guy his age he spended time with. Sakusa seemed to be his type after all, being cute, strong, and quiet, just like Kita-san, but way less nice. He had this constant thought on his mind that Sakusa Kiyoomi was an asshole, and he hoped his weird masochist crush would be over soon, but every single time their eyes met, he would feel more and more drawn to them.

Soon, Miya Atsumu became addicted to those empty eyes staring at him, to the way they seemed to glow sometimes. With every ball he tossed to him in a match their eyes would met again for a second, and the adrenaline would run through his whole body, making his heart beat loudly. He found himself looking for Sakusa when he couldn't see him, wanting to be on his presence, wanting to know more about him. He even went to the trouble to ask Suna to get information from Komori, action that leaded to him being overly mocked.

Then he realized it, something so obvious and painful.

He was in love.

He tried to ignore it, but seeing Sakusa everyday for practice didn't help at all, he just felt even more in need to hold his hand or share a kiss. He wanted him, the desire burning inside his heart, and that was enough to make up his mind.

He was going to have him by his side.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

"Then… Why won't you look at me?"

"I don't want to date a guy who believes he likes me just because he's a little too horny" Sakusa finally said, still not looking at him.

It took a whole minute for his slightly drunk mind to process the answer. "Excuse me… What?"

"I don't have exactly an 'easy to deal with' personality, you should know that already… I know who may find me attractive, but it won't be worthy if what you want is sex. Even to hold hands can get difficult, kissing is complicated… I don't want a guy who will just get bored of waiting and be an ass about it later".

"I don't want to take you to bed, this is not about that!" He was quick to reply, and soon he realized what he had just said. "No, wait, I do want to take you to bed because you are too fucking hot, but apart from that I'm truly interested in getting to know you better and spend time with you".

"I won't buy your shit, Miya".

"I'm telling you, we don't need to do anything if you don't want. I'm okay with just seeing you".

"Pervert, asshole, go away…"

"I didn't mean it that way! You are the pervert here for thinking that way!" As soon as he said it Sakusa looked at him with disgust. "Okay, I'm sorry, just let me explain".

He could notice the doubt in Sakusa's eyes, the way he fighted himself not to leave right then. "Talk…"

"The moment I saw you, when I looked into your eyes… I could feel myself being bewitched by you, it felt like looking to the dark sky when the moon is gone. Feels empty, but you know that the stars are just right there… and I want to find them, to see that bright moon that you stole from the sky…"

Those eyes he loved so much looked right into his owns, and he couldn't tell in the dark if they were glowing or if it was just his imagination. It felt like ages, he was so close and yet so far, just staring in silence, maybe with too much to say, maybe just nothing at all.

"I'm going home…" Sakusa broke eye contact and made his way to the door, escaping.

Did he fuck up?

**~ ~ ~ ~**

Saying that he expected to receive a call as soon as he got up in the morning would be a little bit exaggerated, but it wouldn't be really a lie. He remembered throwing his stuff around as soon as he got home, getting on the bed and falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. He woke up to Bokuto's arm around his waist, his mouth open and drooling, his face right next to Akaashi's. He quietly got up of the bed and took his jacket from the floor, when while looking for his cellphone in the pocket he came across a little card with a phone number and a name, Onigiri Miya.

_ Oh. _

The memories from the night before suddenly invaded his mind, making him nervous as he realized how close he had been from commiting a grave mistake. Just how tired had he been last night to allow himself to flirt with an almost stranger in the same party his actual boyfriend was? No, even if Bokuto hadn't been there he shouldn't have flirted with anyone at all. But was he really flirting? It didn't seem like that from his perspective, maybe he was just too tired and allowed himself to be seduced by a plate of rice and a charming smile.

He loved Bokuto, he had loved him since the first time he saw him, and that's why he would never dare to flirt with other guys. Miya Osamu may seemed like a really good person, athletic and handsome, with a back that would be a pleasure to scratch with his fingers, but he wasn't going to call him, not at all. He wasn't even going to keep that card, he was going to throw it away in the first opportunity he had, or maybe after calling once for some onigiri. It took him a minute or two to decide to look for his phone once again, finding it in the other pocket of his jacket, and he stared at it for a while before taking out the card again.

Was he really going to call him? 

He remembered what Bokuto had said the night before, how happy he looked about his shy antisocial boyfriend making a friend. He thought for a moment that Bokuto was right, that he needed a friend, a new friend who could make him food, and there was nothing wrong with making friends. He entered the number into his phone and doubted for a moment, and as he decided not to do it, the phone rang. As he quickly got out of the room to avoid waking up his sleeping boyfriend, Akaashi was able to confirm that the number calling was that one written on the card.

Without stopping to think about it, he found himself answering the phone.

_ "Is this Akaashi Keiji? I'm… _ "

"Miya Osamu, I know" He tried to relax. "You gave me your card last night".

" _ I'm glad you remember me, I would have been sad if you forgot about me that easily _ " Osamu's deep voice sounded like a whisper, sending shivers down Akaashi's spine.

"Why did you call?"

" _ In your own words, you looked absolutely shitty last night, I wanted to check that you were alright now. Did you had breakfast? It's important for you to have a good breakfast _ ".

"Mmm… No, I just woke up" He walked into the kitchen, looking for some bread slices to put in the toaster. "I'm making breakfast right now".

" _ Good boy~" _ He heard a laugh coming from the other side of the line, Osamu's laugh, it made him feel weird. " _ Do you want me to hung up so you can concentrate on cooking? _ "

"No! I'm good at multitasking, you should see me in the office" He felt stupid for a moment, in wasn't usual for him to act that way.

" _ Do you wear a suit? Cause I would love to see that, I bet you look cute and all when you are not starving to death _ ".

"Excuse me?"

" _ You are excused _ "

"No, what did you just said?"

" _ That I bet that you look cute on a suit, you know, after sleeping your 8 hours and after you actually ate something _ " The Miya made a small pause before continuing. " _ And talking about eating… Would you like to go somewhere for lunch? _ "

"I have a boyfriend…"

" _ I know, I wasn't asking you on a date, it's just lunch. Maybe you never went to eat with a friend? _ "

"Friend?"

" _ Listen, even if it's not in a romantic way, I want to get to know you. You seemed really cool, I genuinely enjoyed our conversation _ ".

"For real…?"

" _ Of course, why would I lie? You are a really fun guy to be with _ ".

Akaashi stopped for a moment with what he was doing to think about the situation. In one hand, his actual boyfriend was sleeping on his bed and it would be rude to go out with other person. But on the other hand, Miya Osamu was a really good friend material and he really needed someone to talk to from time to time, and Bokuto would be happy that he was leaving the house to have fun instead of just work. Maybe he just had to stop thinking about it as something purely romantic, they had met last night and got along well, that was all.

"I would love to have lunch with you, as friends, you know, just like good friends do, having lunch…"

" _ Great, sounds about right. I'll send you the location and the time". _

"Thank you, see you there".

" _ Enjoy your breakfast~ _ ".

Osamu ended the call, and Akaashi could feel himself breathing again.

"....Aaaaaaaaah!"

"Akaashi…?" A half-sleep Bokuto looked at him from the door frame.

"I'm fine!"

"Why does it smell like burnt bread?"

**~ ~ ~ ~**

Was it too early? Did he get there too late and got him tired of waiting? Were his glasses alright? Did the coat have a stain? Wasn't his hair a mess? He sat nervously on his restaurant chair, re-reading some papers from work as he waited, incapable of focusing. He was acting, and thinking, like a child, worried about meaningless things that would lead to nothing at all. He started to wonder if it was the correct location, and couldn't restrain himself for looking at the door every few seconds, why was he such a mess? 

His worries vanished the moment Miya Osamu walked through the door, and the only thing his mess of a mind allowed him to do was to stare at him until he reached the table. What was he so handsome for? It had to be illegal, it was against the law to look that good with just jeans and a shirt. 

"Akaashi-kun? Are you there?" Osamu waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Heeey".

"I was staring, god, I was staring. I'm sorry, that was rude… Hello".

"Are you still tired? Don't tell me you didn't get any sleep" He sat down in front of him.

"No, don't worry, I died as soon as I got home, not even Bokuto-san could manage to wake me up".

"I was right about you".

"About what?"

"You do look cute when you have your 8 hours of sleep".

It wasn't fair, he thought, that Osamu could say that without thinking or worrying. When he was a teenager he would get flustered everytime he received a compliment from Bokuto, but he had managed over the years to get used to them, it didn't bother him anymore. He got used to it, and suddenly, that too-good-to-be-true man known as Miya Osamu had the nerve to call him cute, and for the first time in years he felt the heat on his cheeks again.

Damn Miya Osamu, and damn that charming laugh of his. 

And damn Akaashi Keiji, for, without knowing it, being completely bewitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey. Chapter 2! 
> 
> Did you like it? I enjoyed so much writing it, so I hope you can enjoy it.
> 
> See ya next time~.


	3. You make me feel so young.

Sometimes love could hurt, and it could also be confusing. When it came to such a complex emotion it was normal to be a little lost, specially when the one you loved was a cold-hearted boy with empty eyes. Atsumu was sure that his cheesy confession would be enough to win Sakusa's heart, but it wasn't. He was completely honest about everything he said that night, but even then Sakusa decided to ignore him.

"I know he has all the rights to reject me, it's not like I'm entitled to a yes just because I want it… But he hasn't even reject me! How I'm supposed to feel when I don't know if I have a chance or not?!" Atsumu was freaking out.

"At this point, I'm surprised he hasn't reject you yet. I bet he's a weirdo with a strange fetish for idiots" Osamu said while making dinner. He knew how worried his brother was but he couldn't help but mocking him a little. "Oooor… Maybe he enjoys making you suffer, he looks like a total sadist".

"I don't know why did I ask you to listen to my problems? What kind of advice was I expecting to get from you? You don't even have a boyfriend. You don't even like anyone!"

"Hey! You don't know that!" He yelled, the words escaping his mouth before he could stop them.

The twins looked at each other in silence for a moment, a smug smile spreading across Atsumu's face. He knew it, that fucking asshole of a brother didn't let it slide, he was going to torment him until he got everything out of him. Atsumu was worried and depressed moments ago, but just seeing a tiny chance to annoy Osamu had been enough to get him back together again.

"I don't know, Samu…? Why would you say that? Does it mean you do like someone~? Did anyone stole your little empty heart~?"

"This isn't about me" He tried to lead the conversation back to Atsumu. "This is abou-".

"It is now, spill it out".

"You are acting like a child, for fuck's sake".

"Samu, you know is not a crime to like someone, right?" Atsumu said, his smug smile turning into a kind one for a moment. "That's why you have to tell me, I bet I can help you out, for some free food…" 

"It's not that I really like someone… I just find that person hot. And how the hell are you supposed to help me anyway?"

"I don't know, but we can come up with something" He assured him. "Nobody is a lost cause, not even you. Think about it, even Bokkun got himself a pretty guy! Man, he's lucky… I have only seen Akaashi a few times but the guy seems really cool, you can feel how deeply he cares for him, and Bokkun loves him a lot".

"I don't know… They didn't look exactly like a happy couple to me".

"Come on, Samu. You don't have to be an ass just because you are single~". 

"I'm not be-" Atsumu cutted him off again.

"Anyway, better tell me about the guy you like". 

"Do I have to?"

"You do, know talk" Atsumu sighed. "Sometimes even you can act like a child…"

"Listen, I don't like the guy, he's a new friend I made and I enjoy his company. He looks all calm and collected, and he's gentle with everyone around him, but I have this feeling that he's really lonely… We are just getting to know each other, but I think he understands how I feel about some things and I like that. Being around him brings me back to those times when I didn't have to worry too much, he makes me relax…"

"That sounds like liking to me" Said his brother, without any trace of mock in his words. "I'm happy that you found someone you like".

"I don't like him, you dumb… It's your turn, you never told me why you like Sakusa".

"Do I have to…? Nevermind, it's fair…" Atsumu was suddenly blushing. "Omi-kun it's really pretty, and that's what I saw first when I met him. You know I like pretty faces, like Kita-san or Shouyou. But his personality was less than ideal compare with those two… And I like that".

"Always knew you were a masochist".

"Shut up, it's not like that. Seeing a cute boy being cut it's great, but seeing a cold and mean boy being cute is like being slap by god himself".

"I don't understand…"

"I like everything about him, even the bad things. And I know I like him because… whenever I'm with him, my heart can't be at peace".

"Love sounds difficult".

"It is…"

**~ ~ ~ ~**

_ Bam. _

"I think you are mad".

_ Bam. _

"Yep, you are definitely mad".

_ Bam. _

"Not at me, I know that".

_ Bam. _

"Who are you mad at?"

Komori Tomoya stood on the court of a private gym, trying his best to receive the balls that were sent his way. On the other side of the net Sakusa Kiyoomi was practicing his serves, making them specially nasty that day. After being friends for so long Komori considered himself an expert on Sakusa, knowing exactly when he was in a more than usual bad mood. Today was one of those days, Komori knew it since the moment his dear friend call him to practice his serves, he was prepared to suffer.

"I'm not mad!" Sakusa said while hitting the ball with all his strength, taking the ball out of limits.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No".

"Are you mad at Bokuto?"

"No" He went to grab another ball.

"Are you mad at Hinata?"

"I already told you I'm not mad…"

"You are mad at Miya Atsumu!" Sakusa's next serve went straight to his face.

"God, what did he do?! Did he sneeze on you or something?! You don't need to attack me like that for him!" Little Motoya was getting a bit tired of Sakusa's anger, but when he raise his face to look at him he noticed his friend being red to the ears. "Sakusa… What happened with Miya Atsumu…?"

"Nothing".

"No, something happened".

"It's nothing, Komori".

"Sakusa…" He tried pushing the matter.

"He's an asshole, that's what happened!" The red on Sakusa's face got even redder.

"... Did he seriously do something to you? You need to tell me, I can help you".

"He's trying to mess with me, Komori! I know".

"I'll need a better explanation than just that".

"He told me he likes me… That asshole, just trying to mess with me…"

"That's it?"

"He doesn't like me Komori, nobody likes me, they just make fun of me!"

Komori Tomoya was proud to say that he was the person who knew Sakusa the most, the one who could understand him better than anyone else, and it was not different now. 

"It's not the first time a guy confesses to you, why are you so mad about Atsumu doing it?"

"I-I… I just know he's lying…"

"Sakusa, I think he may be telling the true. So you better man up and tell him how you feel".

"Komori…" Sakusa's face looked softer than usual and Komori felt a little proud of encouraging his friend like that. "I don't have a single clue about what you are talking about".

He knew deep down how he was, he knew it well, but he always refused to believe it. How on earth could Sakusa Kiyoomi be so damn dense? And to his own feelings! Komori had decided to have faith on him, but immediately regretted it, Sakusa Kiyoomi could not be trusted. But how was he going to make Sakusa notice? He thought about Suna, about what he would do, but the only option that came from that was just telling Sakusa. Could he be direct about it without having consequences? No, and he was not up to receive another ball to the face.

"Sakusa, I think you like him".

_ Bam. _

**_~ ~ ~ ~_ **

Page after page, it never ended. 

"I think this page here is a little messy… When I read it the first time I couldn't quite tell where I had to look first, and you made a typo here and… here".

"I'll fix it for tomorrow, thank you" Udai-sensei looked like one of the zombies from his precious manga, but he still managed to be polite and to accept Akaashi's suggestions. "By the way, Akaashi-san… Are you okay?"

Udai Tenma was a sensitive man and a great mangaka, and for his poor editor was also a very good friend. Akaashi really appreciated how considerate he could be, but he still wanted to have a professional relationship. Was it okay for him to tell a poor tired man about his personal problems? Probably not, but he was going to do it anyway.

"I'm… I'm a little frustrated".

"Something in particular…?"

"I… I had sex with my boyfriend last night!".

"Was it bad?"

"No, it was really good! Bokuto-san is amazing, he is like a god on bed".

"And…?" Akaashi noticed the confusion spreading through his face.

"We went to sleep after that and… I had a dream, about someone else I barely know…"

"So you are mad because you had a wet dream and feel guilty".

"Don't call it a wet dream" He sighed. "You are making it sound bad…"

"You had a horny dream" Udai-sensei said without hesitation.

"Call it wet!"

Akaashi was embarrassed now, he didn't even want to know what the man in front of him thought about him now. How could he, a happily in love man, do something so horrible to his partner, to the love of his life? He was definitely judging him now, and was probably totally disgusted by him. Why did he told him? Why couldn't he just shut his mouth and keep his problems to himself? He felt stupid and ashamed.

"You had a wet dream, and what? It's not a sin, everybody can have a wet dream with a hot person. You just need to relax a little, you can't control your own dreams even if you want to".

"I haven't had a wet dream since I was seventeen. What am I, a hormonal teenager again?" He allow his head to fall forward, stamping it on the desk.

"It doesn't have to be bad, feeling young and stupid again".

"I don't think I will be able to look at that person in the eye again…"

"You worry too much. If that person doesn't know, then why would you feel ashamed? How would they know? Just accept they are hot and keep on living".

"I hate that you are right… Now hand me the rest of the pages so I can torture you with corrections".

Maybe Udai-sensei was right, maybe he just needed to relax.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

"I know you know why I called you here".

"Akaashi".

"Akaashi".

"I don't really know…"

"Kuroo, Kenma, you won some sweets" Bokuto said happily. "I'm sorry about it, my loyal disciple, you'll only get another coffee".

"It's okay, Bokuto-san!" Hinata's smile was like a ray of sunshine.

"What's the problem with Akaashi? Kenma wants to do a gameplay with me after this".

The truth was that there was no real problem with Akaashi, in Bokuto's eyes he was as perfect as ever. But he started noticing just how exhausted his boyfriend was, how tired he looked every night, how he would fall asleep everyday as soon as he touched his bed. So he started to wonder if there was a way for him to help his dear Akaashi, to make him happy again.

"Akaashi has been really tired and stressed lately… Do you have any idea of how can I help him out a bit?"

"That's really sweet, Bokuto-san!"

"You should give him a spa day… I hate people touching me so much but a good massage helps after a week of streaming…" Kenma spoke softly.

"Look at this rich celebrity, going to the spa every week… Why have you never invited me?! It's not fair, Kenma!"

"Not my fault if you are broke…"

"I never went to the spa either! Must be super cool!" Hinata said, excited.

"I'll take you next time, Shouyou…"

Bokuto laughed at Kuroo's hurted expression and soon Hinata joined in too. It was fun being with his friends once in a while, and he was happy that they were willing to help Akaashi too. Was the spa really a good idea? He didn't know, but he was going to try. What wouldn't he do for Akaashi's well-being after all?

"Oh, I have to go!" Hinata suddenly got up of his seat. "I promised to see Kageyama today since he's in the city. He was so insisting, why does he want to see me so much?" He left some money on the table and quickly left.

"Young love, eh~?" Kuroo put on his wise face. "Being that oblivious must feel good~".

"Mmm… I wonder if that's true" Bokuto said, what could possibly be good about ignoring his own feelings.

He didn't knew yet, but he would wish he could have been oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.
> 
> I'm really sorry this took so long, I had been going through a writer block after my entrance exams. But here is the third chapter, so I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's the first time in years that I try to write a fanfic, so I hope you like it.
> 
> See ya whenever I write the next part~.


End file.
